


Broken

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Edgeplay, Flogging, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Whipping, Wounds and Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels had fallen. They are not what they seem to be, breaking me down.<br/>The angel had turned into a demon, breaking all barriers that I had...<br/>Just a writhing mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains explicit depiction of sex, bondage, non-con elements, implied rape, wounds inflicted on body, blood, etc. 
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with such things, please do not read it. 
> 
> As usual, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. None of this has happened in real life. If there is any coincidence, it is unintentional.

_Angels have fallen..._

_It’s the rise of the devils._

_A strong, blinding light shining, a splash of red in the middle, tracing out a shape which seems so familiar yet so unfamiliar._

_Angels have fallen..._

_There’s no turning back..._

_It’s the end..._

The few sentences kept repeating in his head. The voice was getting louder each time it was repeated. The shape was becoming clearer. The red and white light blinding him.

The throbbing pain in his head woke him up. He found himself panting, trying to breathe but he found it very difficult. He tried opening his eyes but found himself faced in pitch black darkness. He tried to blink but couldn’t. He concluded that he was blindfolded. The pain was still throbbing and it made him felt even more uncomfortable.

He tried to move but he couldn’t. He wriggled his hands and felt ropes cutting into his wrists. He was bound and tied up. He tried to move his legs but found both his ankles were bound together too.

_What the hell is going on?_

He tried to speak but all he could managed was muffled moans as his mouth tied with a piece of cloth. He felt around and he managed to figure out that he was tied to a wooden surface, standing straight. He felt cold, which meant he was naked.

_Naked?_

How the hell did he got to this state, he had no idea. He tried to wriggle more but he couldn’t break free of the bounds.

“There’s no point of trying to break free, my dear,” a voice said calmly.

He froze. That voice. It sounded so familiar that he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Surprise?” the voice said once again. He could feel that the person was closer to him.

He felt a hand reached around and rested on the back of his head. He felt the black cloth fell away from his mouth.

“Ni... Nico?” he said, louder than he had intended to.

“Well, Sebastian, glad that your listening skills are still good,” Nico said softly into his ears. He could feel his hot breath against his ears. The tingling sensation sending shivers down to his spine. Goosebumps were forming on his neck because of that.

He couldn’t comprehend what the hell was going on. The good and nice guy that he knew was standing in front of him, teasing him by blowing hot air onto his ears, keeping him bound to a wooden piece of object and most possibly naked. What the hell is going on?

“Wh- What the hell is going on?” he managed to say this without having moans escaping from his mouth from all those teasing.

He felt a light touch on his bare chest, fingers trailing up and down and finally stopping at one of his nipples. He winced at the pain when Nico pinched and twisted it hard, a moan escaping from his mouth.

“Well, you were drinking a lot last night and telling me how pathetic I am... I thought I should teach you a lesson,” Nico said in a dangerous voice as he pinched his nipples hard again.

_I did that? I actually did that?_

That was all that passed his mind when he felt a jolt of sensation running up from his crotch up to his head. A low groan escaped his mouth as he felt Nico’s hand squeezing onto his cock tightly.

“Well, well. Looks like someone is enjoying this...” Nico said teasingly as he squeezed harder.

Sebastian clenched his fists tightly and was pulling against the restraints. It was driving him crazy.

He felt Nico’s hand left his cock and he was very uncomfortable with his cock throbbing and hard. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain across his belly. It was stinging and that made him moaned in pain. He felt the pain once again after a few seconds at the very same spot and he could feel his skin was breaking apart. He whimpered in pain as Nico whipped him over and over again at the very same spot for a few times. He could feel blood trickling down from the wound left by the whipping. He kept pulling agains the restraints, fighting the pain but it was unbearable.

“That will remind you to not say bad stuff about people...” Nico whispered into his ears as he grabbed his cock roughly and squeezed it tightly, making him moaned in pain and pleasure.

This is not right... Why am I feeling pleasure from all this? The thought came across his mind but was soon replaced by another jolt of pleasure as Nico started pumping his cock in his hand.

“You love it, don’t you? You love getting bound, tortured and fucked, right?” Nico teased him as he played with his balls, making him moaned even more.

He kept shaking his head in denial. He couldn’t believe what was going on but it felt so real. He felt the need. He needed to come.

He felt frustration building up inside him as Nico removed his hands from his cock. He needed the attention. He squirmed in his restraints but he knew it wasn’t going to help. He knew Nico was under control. He had no say in this.

He was not touched or given attention for quite a while. The wait was killing him. He was pulling against the restraints. He needed some friction. He needed something. When he felt something cold and wet pressed against his entrance, he froze. He felt hot breath against his neck. Nico was behind him.

“Beg me,” he said as he nibbled onto his neck, his finger still pressed against his entrance, not entering him until Sebastian begged him to.

He whimpered as he really needed it but he couldn’t bring himself to beg him. Nico kissed and licked his neck, leaving bites on the most sensitive parts on his neck and earlobe. It was driving Sebastian crazy.

“Pl- Please...” It was all he could manage to say.

Nico gave him a slight push of his finger against his entrance but not enough to push it into him. It made Seb arched his back slightly.

“Please what?” Nico blew hot air into Seb’s ears teasingly.

Seb whimpered and pulled against his restraints in frustration. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please... Please fuck me,” he said very softly, his voice was very hoarse.

“I can’t hear you,” Nico waited for him to say it out loud.

“Please fuck me!!!!” Seb was closed to screaming but before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain on his neck and felt Nico pushed his finger deeply into him, brushing against his prostate. He arched his back and moaned in pleasure. Nico started fucking him with his finger fast and deep, brushing against his prostate with every thrust.

Seb was feeling over the edge as Nico added another 2 fingers as he continued opening up his entrance. This time, he fucked him nice and slow, which left Seb feeling frustrated and needy again as he needed it to be fast and hard.

Nico removed his fingers after a while. Seb felt the emptiness very annoying and he wanted Nico in him. He wanted to feel the fullness and tightness in him.

Then he felt it. He felt something hot and hard against his entrance. He pushed his hip backwards to get him inside him but failed. Nico grabbed hard onto Seb’s hip and held him still.

“You really love being controlled by another one, don’t you?” he said as he slowly pushed his erection into Seb’s entrance. Seb felt the muscles wrapping around Nico’s cock as he pushed into him. The fullness was driving him crazy and he moaned out loud. When Nico had finally pushed his entire length inside him, he didn’t move. Seb wiggled around. He wanted Nico to fuck him hard right now. He tried to move his hips but Nico held him still.

“What is the magic word?” Nico whispered very softly into his ears.

“Bitte, Nico, bitte!!!” Seb screamed out loud in frustration.

Nico smiled as he pulled his full length out of him and thrusted into him deeply. He fucked him slow and steady for a while before thrusting into him deep and fast.

Seb was moaning out very loudly. He was pulling against the restraints at every thrusts. He had a hard time trying to balance himself as he was still bound at the ankles. He really wanted attention on his own cock too but Nico was not going to do so and he couldn’t do it himself.

Nico continued to leave bite marks all over Seb’s shoulders as he continued fucking him fast and hard. He was enjoying the tightness around his cock, tightening even more because of Seb’s current position. The friction was sending Nico over the edge.

He thrusted harder into Seb as he clawed his fingernails into Seb’s hips, leaving marks all over him. One last thrust and he came inside of him, sending hot fluids deep within him. Seb was moaning so loud that Nico couldn’t help smiling. He reached around him and flicked his finger over the head of his cock and that was enough to send Seb over the edge, spurting his come all over his hand.

Nico pulled out of him and Seb was so out of energy that he was going to slump onto the ground if it wasn’t for the restraints on his wrists keeping him in place. Both of them were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Nico had a good look at the marks and wounds all over Seb before removing the blindfold from Seb. Seb blinked a few times to get used to the change in lighting and found Nico standing there, smiling at him.

“You’re a whore, Seb,” Nico said as he closed in to kiss him.

Seb returned the kiss and broke away after a while.

“You had broken and destroyed all my good impression of you, Rosberg...” Seb said with a very hoarse voice.

_Angels had indeed fallen. The good guy image that he had whenever he sees Nico was totally destroyed. The angel turned into a demon._

He knew deep down inside, this was just the beginning of their game.

...

“You’re my whore, Seb. You deserve all of this,” he hissed into his ears, the stinging of the whip spread through his whole body.

He was tied to a thick, horizontal wooden plank suspended by ropes from the ceiling. His arms were spread across this wooden plank and tied securely to it with ropes. The tightness of the binds bit into his skin. The height of the wooden plank made him tiptoed on the ground. A sudden push on his body or a slap on his bare skin could easily send him off balance. He was thankful of the suspension keeping him in place.

He felt another sting of the whip on his back and he gasped in pain. He had been trying his best not to break, not to make any sound but he failed miserably at this 4th whip on him. It was painful and turning him on badly. He was enjoying this. Ever since their first try on this, he had been longing to have this once more.

...

_It had been a month since their last encounter. The scars on his belly were fading away but he was quite unhappy about this. Those scars were evidence of their encounter, evidence that he owned him. They had been keeping their distance after that. They acted as though nothing was going on. They acted like normal friends but what he wanted was more than that. He never knew he would have such feelings for another man, let alone another F1 driver._

_It was another party organised by the sponsors. He was dressed in black formal suit, something he despised a lot. He was greeted well at the event and he mingled with all the important persons. He walked through the big hall, a glass of vodka shot in his hand. He was looking for a quiet spot, something he needed as he felt his head spinning slightly. He was never a good drinker but he was working on it._

_As he finally found a quiet corner, someone pulled him slightly. He turned around and all he saw was fully blonde hair. He could feel the person’s hot breath against his ear._

_“Later tonight. You’re mine, Seb. You’re my whore,” that was all that registered in his mind as he nodded like a robot._

_The person let go and gave him a smile before walking away. He stood there, looking at the person’s back as he disappeared into the big crowd._

_“Damn you, Nico...” that was all he could mutter under his breath as he downed the vodka shot he had in his hand._

...

Another sting of pain on his belly snapped him out of his thoughts. He yelped in pain as Nico sent more whips onto his belly. The already fading scars were now bright red and the skin was threatening to break apart.

“You love the pain, don’t you?” Nico whispered to him, lust filled his voice. He could see the lust dancing behind his eyes.

All he could do was shook his head frantically as Nico whipped him again. This time, it was painful than ever as the skin had finally broke apart, revealing his red flesh. Nico smirked. He whipped on that spot again and blood started trickling down from the wound.

“Scream for me, Seb. Scream in pain,” Nico hissed at him as he whipped him again. He didn’t bite his lip to hold in the scream. He screamed in pain. He knew it would turn Nico on. He wanted to give Nico pleasure too.

Nico threw the whip away and picked up a long piece of rope. He smirked at Sebastian as he started using the rope to tie around his crotch area. Sebastian gasped in pain and pleasure as Nico started wrapping the ropes around his balls and his cock. It was tight and he could feel it.

“You love the pain, you whore,” Nico whispered and pulled the ropes tighter. The tightness around his balls was driving him crazy.

Nico left him there, tied to the wooden plank, bound tightly around his crotch area. He could see Nico leaving through the door, locking it. He whimpered in frustration. He was desperate for some touch. He tried moving but that was out of consideration. He tried to get some friction around his crotch area but he couldn’t.

“Nico!! PLEASE!!!!” he screamed in the empty room. He was downright frustrated.

He then heard the door creaked open. He saw Nico smirking at him.

“You desperate whore,” he spat at him. He then smirked and showed him something.

Sebastian widened his eyes and that was what he could manage to do before he felt a jolt of pleasure rushing through to his head from his crotch.

“Ni... Nico!!!!!” that was all Sebastian could manage. He was crumbling due to the pleasure running through his veins, up to his brain. It felt as though he had lost contact with what was going on around him. All he could feel and think of was the intense pleasure coming from his crotch.

Nico had pressed a vibrator against his cock and balls. The fast vibrations and the tightness of the ropes around Sebastian’s cock and balls were making him wriggled. He pulled against the restraints. Moans of pleasure escaped his lips. They were getting louder. His voice was broken. Pre cum was leaking out from his cock and Nico was smirking at this. He flicked his finger over the head of Sebastian’s cock to smear his pre cum onto his finger. He raised it up and forced Sebastian to look at his finger. Sebastian was so deep in pleasure that he couldn’t focus on what Nico was showing him. Nico frowned, clearly unhappy with his disobedience. He moved the vibrator away, causing Sebastian to whimper in frustration at the lack of contact with something.

“You’re a bad boy, Seb. Bad boy,” Nico hissed at him before landing a hard slap on Sebastian’s face. Sebastian yelped in pain but was instantly silenced when Nico forced a ball gag into his mouth and secured it around his head.

“I’m going to make you pay for being disobedient,” Nico smirked.

Sebastian looked as Nico headed behind him so he couldn’t see what he was doing. He felt himself being lowered back onto the ground and he felt relieved when he felt his feet touched the ground. Nico further lowered him down and made him lie down on the ground, on his back, his arms still bound to the wooden plank.

Nico walked to the front, smirking at Sebastian. He slowly spread Sebastian’s legs, revealing his hole to Nico. He tied both his legs to poles on each side, securing his legs and preventing him from moving about. Sebastian felt scared but he had to admit he was anticipating the punishment that was coming his way.

Nico slipped something out from his back pocket and showed Sebastian something. It was a blindfold. Sebastian’s eyes widened but before he could moan in protest, Nico had already slipped the blindfold around his eyes. The pitch black darkness was starting to scare him more. He started panicking and he pulled against the restraints.

All of a sudden, he felt pain jolt through him from his crotch. He cried through the ball gag. He could feel another sting of pain and his eyes started watering because of it. He felt Nico’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly and steady for a few strokes before he felt another sharp sting of pain on his cock. He moaned in pain and pleasure. He finally knew what Nico was doing. He was flogging his cock and pumping on it to ease the pain. He was trying to prolong Sebastian’s pleasure as he didn’t want him to cum that soon.

After minutes of pain and pleasure, everything stopped. Sebastian wriggled in frustration. His cock was harder than before and he felt his level of frustration was sky high. All of a sudden, he felt something cold against his entrance. He froze. The ball gag in his mouth was ripped away from him. Nico clearly wanted to hear him scream. He felt Nico’s hot breath against his ears.

“Scream for me, Seb. Scream,” Nico said and without warning, he had pushed a huge dildo into Sebastian’s entrance.

“FUCKKKKK!” Sebastian screamed out loud. The ring of muscles in his hole were stretched to their maximum. Nico didn’t bother to warm him up and the dildo was just too huge. Sebastian thought his hole was ripped apart but Nico forced the dildo all the way in and kept it there, waiting for Sebastian to get used to the feeling of the dildo.

“I love your screams, baby,” Nico laughed as he started sliding the dildo in and out of Sebastian, all the while stroking and pumping on his cock.

Sebastian couldn’t believe the sensation he was feeling. His moans were steadily getting louder. He knew he was close. True enough, he screamed out loud as his whole body shuddered. He shoot his load of cum onto Nico’s hand. He could feel the dildo being removed. He felt Nico’s hand resting against his lips. He knew what he was supposed to do. He opened his mouth and licked Nico’s hand clean.

He felt the ropes being undone and he could move his hands. The blindfold was taken off him and Sebastian couldn’t hide the satisfaction he had in his eyes. He looked at Nico, who was smirking.

“You’re a whore, Seb,” Nico said.

“But you didn’t... get...,” Sebastian started saying as he realised Nico hadn’t allowed Sebastian to do anything to give him pleasure.

“We have loads of time Seb. Trust me,” Nico smirked as he pulled Sebastian up and kissed him on his lips.

“My hotel room, now,” Nico breathed into Sebastian’s ears and the two of them chuckled.

...

Sebastian was alone in the hotel room, waiting patiently. He was naked and he was aching with desire to be fucked hard. He let his mind wander so that he could forget about the ache in his crotch...

He knew he was broken once more but in a way that he liked it to be. He never felt at ease in such a way and Nico allowed him to do so. His relationship with Nico continued on for a few years without anyone noticing it. They would disappear together after a press conference and appear half an hour later, acting like nothing had happened. They would have celebratory fun whenever one of them managed to secure a podium or a win.

Sebastian was glad he got drunk that day and landed into the hands of Nico. He never knew he would turn out to be this happy and content with his life, not to mention loving the marks and wounds Nico had inflicted on him.

The sound of the door shutting brought Sebastian back to reality. He looked up and smiled when he saw Nico there, looking fabulous as usual. He was smiling at the state of undress Sebastian was.

“Eager, are we?” Nico chuckled as he climbed onto the bed and kissed Sebastian passionately.

Sebastian smiled as he kissed Nico, knowing he was going to enjoy some slow yet steamy hot sex that night...

 

 


End file.
